


Ahora sí.

by Martafas



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martafas/pseuds/Martafas
Summary: Tenma se presenta en casa de Tsurugi sin avisar para pedirle un favor, y el delantero está demasiado confuso como para negarse.
Relationships: Matsukaze Tenma/Tsurugi Kyousuke
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Ahora sí.

**Author's Note:**

> Soy un desastre y se me ha pasado el día Kyouten. Pero vengo rauda a intentar arreglarlo con este pequeño desastre.  
> Espero que os guste.  
> Juro que algún día aprenderé a usar los tags; pero hoy no es ese día.

La casa de la familia Tsurugi era un lugar extraño.

Los padres aparecían poco por allí, ya que pasaban la mayor parte de su tiempo trabajando, y cuando lo hacían solían descansar y tampoco pasaban mucho tiempo con sus hijos. Además, el mayor de los hermanos pasaba casi todo su tiempo en el hospital, con su rehabilitación.

Eso dejaba a Kyosuke, el hijo menor, con demasiado espacio para él solo. Aun cuando no había nadie en casa pasaba casi todo el tiempo en su habitación, allí se sentía cómodo. Era su santuario, sobre todo desde que empezó todo el tema de la revolución.

Por suerte todo había salido bien al final, al menos en lo que al fútbol se refiere. El Sector quinto ya no iba a controlar los partidos, los imperiales ya no tendrían que pasar por los “entrenamientos” en el santuario y ya no se destruirían más colegios por desobedecer. 

En ese sentido todo iba bien, pero Kyosuke seguía teniendo sus dudas y sus propios problemas.

No había conseguido el dinero para la operación de su hermano y aunque se lo hubiera pedido él mismo se sentía más culpable con cada día que pasaba sin que pudiese andar bien. Además había enfadado a mucha gente en su camino por hacer las cosas bien, y ahora vivía con cierto miedo a las consecuencias.

Y por si eso fuera poco, por si no tuviera bastantes problemas de por sí, encima estaba él.

Temna Matsukaze.

Ya no solo era que se había convertido en el nombre que murmuraba en sueños, o en aquello que ocupaba su mente desde que abría sus ojos por la mañana hasta que los cerraba por la noche. Ahora además era su invitado. Si es que se le podía llamar así, considerando que había aparecido en su casa sin avisar.

Estaban en el salón, sentados cada uno a un lado de la mesa y con dos tazas de té humeantes ante ellos. Tenma no paraba de hablar, le estaba contando algo que a él debía parecerle muy importante, pero no había sido capaz de captar ni una sola de sus palabras.

Ni siquiera sabía cómo es que había terminado allí, guardaba la dirección de su casa como si del mayor de los tesoros se tratase. Pero estaba claro que no había tenido el cuidado suficiente.

—Entonces… ¿Te parece bien? —La pregunta hizo por fin reaccionar al delantero, que se encontró con la emocionada mirada de Tenma frente a él. Sabía que se arrepentiría de ello, pero tuvo que darle la razón, era débil frente a esos ojos.

—Claro. ¿Por qué no? —Y la respuesta mereció la pena solo por ver la forma en que una enorme sonrisa le iluminaba la cara entera.

—¡Genial! Entonces le pediré a Hikaru que lleve él algo de beber y así estaríamos todos —dijo sacando su móvil del bolsillo y empezando a teclear como un loco. 

—¿Todos?

—Sí, Kariya ya me ha dicho que él puede traer una tarta o cosas así. Al parecer uno de sus padres es muy goloso y le va ayudar.

De haber estado el castaño mirando a su interlocutor se habría dado cuenta de la clara confusión que reflejaba su cara. Por suerte o por desgracia para Kyosuke no lo estaba haciendo.

—Estoy seguro de que le va a encantar.Aoi siempre está haciendo cosas por nosotros y nos ayuda mucho en el equipo. Así que está bien que se lo devolvamos entre todos.

—Claro, sí. Tienes toda la razón —murmuró intentando deducir de qué iba el tema con las pocas pistas que tenía. Tenía que ver con la manager y había mucha gente llevando cosas a sitios desconocidos—. Oye, ¿y si mejor me mandas por mensaje mi parte? Ya sabes, la conoces mejor que yo y así no me equivoco.

—Claro. O bueno, espera —de su mochila sacó un boli y un trozo de papel arrugado, y se sentó junto al delantero con una sonrisa—. Mira, en esta tienda —empezó, escribiendo algo parecido a un nombre pero con una letra horrible—, puedes comprar los globos. Tienen unos muy bonitos. Y a ella le gustaría algo azul y con estrellas y cosas así. Y justo al lado hay otra que es solo de tarjetas, lo vas a ver porque tienen muchísimas expuestas, y allí la puedes comprar. Tiene que ser lo suficientemente grande como para que podamos firmar todos los del equipo, acuérdate.

Vale. Quedaba poco para el cumpleaños de la manager y por algún motivo se había comprometido a comprar decoraciones. Esto le pasaba por distraerse.

—Vale. Claro. ¿Y cómo vamos a juntar todo sin que se dé cuenta?

—Ese es el trabajo de Shinsuke. Va a hacer que el viernes llegue tarde al entrenamiento y así lo podemos colocar todo. El capitán me ha ayudado a organizarlo todo y creo que ya no queda nada por hacer,

—No parece. Qué bien. ¿Entonces ya no necesitas nada más? —Llevaba ya demasiado tiempo en su casa y estaba claro que a Kyosuke le estaba empezando a afectar más de la cuenta.

—No, muchas gracias —respondió con una enorme sonrisa, guardando su boli en la mochila—. Y gracias por dejarme pasar. La verdad es que me alegro de haber venido a verte. Era raro esto de llevar tanto tiempo juntos y no haber venido nunca a tu casa.

Si no escupió su té después de esas palabras fue exclusivamente a causa de un milagro.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Bueno, es que según Aki lo normal es pasar tiempo con tu pareja. Cuando se puede al menos. Pero nosotros casi no quedamos fuera de los entrenamientos. Y tampoco conozco a tu familia, que creo que también es un poco raro. En plan, ya conozco a tu hermano y tampoco es que yo te haya presentando a mis padres, pero es que viven en Okinawa, ya sabes… ¿Estás bien?

No. La respuesta a la pregunta era claramente no. Estaba confuso, perdido en la conversación y en la vida a partes iguales. No tenía muy claro de dónde había sacado Tenma que estaban juntos; por otro lado tampoco es que la idea le molestase, todo lo contrario. Pero era muy raro.

—Tenma, nosotros… Nosotros no estamos juntos. ¿De dónde has sacado eso? —La cara de decepción que puso el castaño le dolió más que cualquier entrenamiento sufrido en el santuario.

—¿Cómo que no? Pero si me gustas. Te lo dije y tú me dijiste que yo también te gustaba. Después de la final del año pasado.

—Te dije que me agradabas, porque lo haces. Pero eso no significa nada, Tenma. ¿De verdad llevas casi un año pensando que estamos juntos?

—Pero si lo estamos. Eres amable conmigo, me ayudas con las clases y los entrenamientos. Incluso me acompañas a casa algunos días. Eso es lo que hacen los novios, ¿no?

—Supongo… Supongo que sí. No me lo había planteado así.

—¡Entonces sí que eres mi novio! ¿No? —La confusión que aún sentía debía ser obvia, porque Tenma acabó frunciendo el ceño—. Ahora creo que me he perdido…

¿Novio? La palabra sonaba ajena al delantero. No mal, y menos si era Tenma el que ocupaba ese lugar, pero no dejaba de ser raro para él. Y no se veía capaz de pronunciarla en alto. Así que, como hacía casi siempre, decidió actuar sin pensar.

Con su mano acercó el rostro de Tenma al suyo y le besó. Y no fue para nada un beso mágico o épico como se había esperado. Ninguno de los dos parecía tener muy claro qué estaban haciendo, y de hecho Tenma acabó riéndose. Consiguiendo así que Kyosuke se sonrojara por completo.

—Perdón. Yo, es que, claro. No sé y…

Su intento de excusa fue cortado por los brazos de Tenma, que le rodearon con tanta fuerza que hizo que se cayera para atrás.

—¡Ahora sí que sí eres mi novio! Porque me has besado. ¿No?

—Sí, Tenma —respondió riendo y abrazando al otro de vuelta—. Ahora sí que sí.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que os haya gusto mucho ^-^  
> Los kudos y los comentarios siempre son bien recibidos muy agradecidos, cualquier crítica ayuda a crecer y mejorar.


End file.
